


foggy

by emily_420



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao sings in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foggy

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this headcanon](http://kurokonoheadcanon.tumblr.com/post/69577022577/takao-showers-the-longest-after-practice-because): takao showers the longest after practice because he sings in there. even after running around and doing drills and using a lot of oxygen, midorima thinks he sounds beautiful. when takao asks him why he waits for so long though, midorima just shrugs and turns away.
> 
> written for [negla](http://takaokazunyari.tumblr.com)

They’ve finished another practice, and instead of staying late, like he usually would, Midorima heads to the showers with everyone else (he has studying to do that can’t be achieved if he stayed late without compromising his sleeping patterns – something which he firmly refuses to do); Takao follows, because that’s what Takao does, and he needs to take Midorima home, anyway (by this point they both kind of know that Takao is never going to win at scissors-paper-rock; he isn’t lucky enough, Midorima thinks privately).

Since they usually stay late, though, they’re  _usually_ the only ones left, and consequently the only two in the showers. Takao likes to take advantage of the solitude to sing loudly and freely through an abnormally long shower, and Midorima likes to stay in the steamy little room and listen, because Takao sings quite wonderfully, actually, despite being exhausted. (He also likes to act indifferent when Takao wonders why he doesn’t wait in the hall, because the air is clearer there, and he wouldn’t have to sit around with fogged up glasses. Takao gave up eventually, taking it as another Shin-chan thing that he’d never quite fully grasp.)

Being in a room full of people (all of whom have fully functioning ears, you know) didn’t seem to discourage him in the slightest; he was off as soon as he was under the spray (or so Midorima was assuming, vaguely amused as he listened). Miyaji, who was new to Takao’s singing-in-the-shower habits, complained loudly that couldn’t he maybe not do that? Ootsubo made a don’t-be-mean-to-the-kohai reprimand, but Midorima was a little annoyed, because what was wrong with Takao’s singing?

“Be quiet, all of you,” he said haughtily. “I’d like to have my shower in peace.”

They quietened down after that – even if Miyaji did mutter ‘selfish’ to himself – because Midorima’s cranky voice was a powerful weapon. Takao kept singing though, as Midorima knew he would, because literally nothing short of an emergency could stop him from singing once he got in there.

(On his way out, Kimura stopped and said, “You know if you waited in the hall, your glasses wouldn’t fog up, right?”

“There aren’t any seats in the hall,” he said sharply, jerking his head to the side, avoiding Kimura’s gaze.)


End file.
